Engagement
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto wakes up Sasuke early on Christmas morning, and surprises him with an engagement ring. Fluff, narusasu, kissing, and,cussing. Rated K because of aforementioned kissing and cussing


A/M: Just some small narusasu fluff. Not just any fluff, Christmas fluff. The best kind.

I hope you love this! I worked hard on it.

WARNING: light petting, boyxboy, narusasu, swearing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

My eyes fluttered open slowly, 'I feel so rested' I thought. A blissful smile came over my face as I opened my eyes fully...

... And was met with the grinning face of my boyfriend.

I jumped back in surprise, falling off the bed and landing in a tangle of sheets. I laid there on the floor, disoriented, before I shot Naruto a withering glare.

I squirmed around trying to get myself untangled from these blankets. I heard Naruto laughing above me, but ignored it in favor of getting untangled.

I blushed bright red and glared up at him, abandoning my quest to get untangled. That bastard was still laughing, why was he so happy anyway?

Oh, right...

"Naruto" I groaned (read: whined) tiredly. "What time is it?"

"8 am" he grinned, leaning down to look off the edge of the bed.

"Fuck this, I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at 10 am" I said, shifting to get more comfortable on the floor.

"But it's Christmas" Naruto protested.

I just ignored him and buried my head under the mountain of sheets and blankets that had fallen on top of me.

Just as I was going back to sleep, I felt a heavy weight land on my midsection. I started awake, feeling the wind get nicked out of me, I flinched as I felt hands crawl their way into my blanket cocoon. I abruptly started laughing hysterically as my boyfriend tickled me.

"Stop!" I shrieked, writing around. "Nar-uto"'I gasped through my laughter. I managed to untangle myself from the sheets, and placed my hands on his chest. "Okay fine fine!" I yelled, pushing him back once again as he lunged to get one more tickle in. "I'll go downstairs" I panted. "You win"

Naruto grinned triumphantly, pulling me up to his chest. "Let's go!" He pulled me down the stairs. I trudged into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine groggily, pouring on the coffee beans and water.

Naruto worked in the kitchen, cutting large slices of panettone and putting them on plates. When the coffee was done, I poured them into two mugs, pouring milk and sugar in one. I picked up the mugs and walked into the living room, where our Christmas tree was located.

I have one to Naruto, giving him one after he got both our stockings down. Before he gave me mine, he placed his hands over mine and looked at me seriously. "You know that I love you, right?" He looked into my eyes.

I tilted my head sideways a bit. "Of course I love you, I always have, and I always will" I smiled at him.

"Good" he grinned, before handing me my stocking. I sat there nervously. Would he like my presents?

I opened my stocking hesitantly. I pulled out a candy cane. Usually I didn't like sweets, but candy canes were an exception. I unwrapped it and stuck it on my mouth, savoring the mint flavor.

I noticed Naruto staring at me intently, and I turned my head away with a blush. He just chuckled and gestured for me to continue opening my stocking.

My eyebrows furrowed as I pulled out a small box wrapped in simple black and red paper. I gingerly took the wrapping paper off the box, revealing a... Ring box.

My eyes widened as I slowly opened it. "Naruto" I murmured, as I gazed at the beautiful ring inside the soft cushiony material. "It's beautiful...".

Naruto carefully took the box from me and slipped the glittering ring on my finger. "Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?"

I gasped, tears flowing from my eyes. "Yes!" I cried, "yes I will!" I smiled happily, pulling him into a hug. I pulled back and kissed him, the rest of the presents forgotten.

He pulled me back on top of him, kissing my candy came flavored lips greedily. I smiled again, into his mouth. This had been the best Christmas ever.

A/N: So I managed to write this all after I was finished with my midterms, and since I go to such an awesome unorthodox charter school, were allowed to use our iPads and phones after the test. On the last day, I even wore my pajamas to school, along with a Olaf pillow pet to school. And when the test was over,mi crawled under my desk and took a nap. No one said anything.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I might write more, if the demand is high enough.

Bye,

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
